


fotografia

by lijsbeth



Series: red and green and every last things in between [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, dan absurd, kayaknya OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kau tidak ingin bermain basket lagi? [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	fotografia

Hujan mulai menitik tepat ketika Seijuro membukakan pintu apartemen untuknya. Satu, dua, tiga tetes, kemudian menderas. Tanpa gerimis. Shintaro menghela napas, bersyukur tidak perlu berlarian di bawah hujan dari halte bus terdekat. Dia cukup beruntung meskipun Cancer sedang tidak berada di urutan pertama, hari ini.

Seijuro langsung melangkah ke dapur begitu dia masuk—mencari kudapan dan membuat minuman. (Seijuro tinggal sendiri, sekarang. Tidak ada lagi pekerja yang membantunya menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamu yang berkunjung. Hei, Seijuro sudah berada di tahun ketiganya kuliah, cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri.) Shintaro ditinggalkan di ruang depan apartemen Seijuro, yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus untuk ukuran mahasiswa, bersama televisi yang menayangkan siaran iklan. Bukan suara televisi yang kelewat keras yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi objek yang baru kali dilihatnya terpajang di rak. Benda itu bahkan tak ada di sana pada kunjungannya yang terakhir kali—kira-kira seminggu lalu. Tampaknya memang belum lama diletakkan di sana. Di dekat tempat Seijuro memajang piala-piala penghargaannya.

Lima buah foto dalam pigura berukuran sedang.

Mengabaikan sofa putih yang tampaknya nyaman, Shintaro mendekati rak kayu tempat Seijuro meletakkan pigura-pigura itu. Sempat diamatinya jajaran trofi penghargaan milik Seijuro—sebelumnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya satu per satu. Juara pertama  turnamen basket SMP pada tahun ketika Seijuro menjadi kapten Teiko. Pemenang kedua _Winter Cup_ tingkat SMA—ah, itu ketika, untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuro tidak menjadi yang nomor satu. Trofi penghargaan untuk _The Most Valuable Player_ ketika dia masih kelas dua SMA. Juara satu turnamen _shogi_ tiga tahun lalu, ketika mereka baru masuk universitas. Lalu, yang paling baru, juara pertama mahasiswa berprestasi se-universitas.

(Shintaro nyaris membuang muka  melihat trofi bernuansa bening itu. Pasalnya, dia juga mewakili fakultasnya  untuk ajang yang cukup bergengsi itu. Dan, lagi-lagi dia harus kalah dari Seijuro—dan seorang gadis-entah-siapa dari Fakultas Humaniora. Shintaro harus puas hanya dengan mendapatkan tempat ketiga.)

Masih ada beberapa lagi—kebanyakan turnamen basket dan _shogi,_ meski ada satu kejuaraan karya ilmiah. Tampaknya, Seijuro hanya memajang piala-piala yang berkesan baginya. Kemudian, Shintaro beralih pada hal yang tadi menarik atensinya—foto berpigura.

“Kau lihat apa?” suara Seijuro menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Shintaro menoleh, hanya untuk melihat Seijuro meletakkan baki berisi teh dan kudapan di tas meja, lalu mengecilkan volume suara televisinya. Dia berjalan ke arah Shintaro, mengintip objek yang sedang diamati pemuda berambut hijau itu dari balik bahunya.

“Hobi baru?” Shintaro bertanya padanya, setengah meledek, setengah bercanda. Jari telunjuknya menuding foto-foto berpigura yang sebenarnya tak bersalah. “Tidak biasanya kau memajang foto-foto seperti ini.”

“Ingin saja,” Seijuro mengangkat bahu. “Tiga hari lalu aku mencetak banyak potret. Hanya ini yang kupajang. Sisanya kusimpan di album foto.”

Shintaro tidak menanggapi. Dia memperhatikan lima cetakan tinta berbingkai kayu. Lima lembar kenangan yang masing-masing momennya terpaut jarak waktu yang cukup jauh.

Di bagian yang paling kiri adalah foto Seijuro bersama dirinya, kurang lebih satu bulan lalu, pasca malam penghargaan mahasiswa berprestasi yang dimenangkan Seijuro. Mereka berdua dengan trofi masing-masing, mata mengarah sempurna pada kamera, berpakaian rapi terbalut jas almameter. Potret kedua diambil ketika upacara kelulusan Seijuro, di depan bangunan SMA Rakuzan berlatar musim semi; Seijuro bersama ayahnya. Yang berikutnya, hanya terpaut waktu kurang dari dua tahun dari foto kedua; Seijuro dengan rekan-rekan basketnya di Rakuzan, pasca _Winter Cup_ pertamanya di SMA. Potret enam orang dengan rambut berwarna mencolok dan _jersey_ putih-biru muda menjadi penutup jajaran pigura yang tersimpan di rak.

Di bagian rak yang lebih tinggi, terpajang potret dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari empat yang pertama; potret seorang perempuan berambut merah, tersenyum pada lensa kamera, parasnya agak mirip dengan Seijuro. Meskipun baru pertama kali melihatnya, Shintaro dapat menebak siapa perempuan itu.

“Sejak kapan kau hobi memajang foto-foto begini?” Shintaro bertanya. Bukannya dia tidak suka—setidaknya sekarang  apartemen Seijuro terlihat sedikit seperti _rumah_ dengan potret-potret yang terpajang—hanya saja ini tampak seperti di luar karakter putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu.

“Kubilang aku hanya ingin. Nanti kalau aku bosan juga akan berpindah ke kardus barang tak terpakai,” Seijuro menyahut. “Kau mau lihat yang lain, Shin?”

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Shintaro, dia membungkuk, mengambil beberapa album foto dari lemari penyimpanan di bagian bawah rak. Album-album foto itu tampak baru—bisa dilihat dari sampulnya yang bersih tanpa cela, bahkan tulisan bertinta emas di bagian depan sampul juga masih jelas terbaca.

Seijuro membawanya ke atas meja. Shintaro menggeser cangkir teh dan toples kue kering untuk memberi tempat bagi album foto milik Seijuro. Koleksi potret yang baru dicetak itu dimulai dari Teiko, ditata dengan urutan kronologis.

(Shintaro bertanya-tanya, apakah Seijuro begitu kurang kerjaan hingga melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Untungnya tidak ada catatan dengan bolpoin warna-warni ala remaja perempuan di bawah foto-foto itu. Jika dia mendapati catatan-catatan norak seperti itu, Shintaro akan suka rela mengantar Seijuro ke rumah sakit terdekat sekalipun hujan sedang bersemangat mengguyur Tokyo.)

“Lihat! Ini pertandingan resmi pertama kita. Kau ingat, tidak?” telunjuk Seijuro mendarat pada salah satu gambar. Hanya lima orang ber _jersey_ putih biru muda— Shintarou, Seijuro, Nijimura- _san,_ Aomine, dan Murasakibara. Itu tahun pertama mereka di Teiko. Kuroko dan Kise belum tergabung, waktu itu.

Shintaro bahkan tidak ingat mereka dulu sempat berfoto setelah (atau sebelum?) pertandingan resmi mereka. Lagi pula dia tidak pernah meminta kopian foto-foto selama pertandingan dari tim dokumentasi. Tapi toh dia mengamati wajah-wajah yang tercetak di sana.

“Kau terlihat manis di foto ini, Shin,” Seijuro menggodanya.

“Sei, jangan bercanda,” dia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya—menyembunyikan wajah yang berubah ronanya. Apanya yang tampak _manis_ dari anak laki-laki kelas satu SMP setinggi 175 sentimeter? Bukankah justru Sei yang terlihat lebih ma—Oh, lupakan!

Seijuro mengulum senyum, melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kebanyakan lembar-lembar potret yang tercetak di sana berhubungan dengan basket. Tim Basket Teiko, foto ketika _training camp,_ dokumentasi pertandingan, _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan bagaimana mereka,selama tiga tahun, menjadi kebanggaan Teiko. Ada pula beberapa potret Seijuro bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, wisata sekolah, festival musim panas, Seijuro bersama anggota komite sekolah—termasuk Shintaro. Meskipun tidak sebanyak foto-foto yang bekaitan dengan basket.

“Ini pertandingan pertama kita setelah kau jadi kapten, iya kan?” laki-laki berambut hijau itu menunjuk salah satu gambar di bagian kiri atas. Itu adalah  kali pertama Seijuro mengenakan seragam dengan nomor punggung empat. Seijuro di lapangan basket, di tengah-terngah pertandingan, sedang melemparkan bola basket kepada entah siapa—dia sudah lupa. Dibayangi pemain lawan berseragam hijau. Foto _candid_ yang terlihat natural. Diam-diam Shintaro memuji entah siapa yang berhasil mengambil gambar itu. Seijuro terlihat ... errr—keren? Terlepas dari fotografernya yang handal atau dia memang benar-benar keren.

Seijuro mengangguk, lalu membalik halaman berikutnya. Menunjukkan beberapa potret yang lain. “Ada kau dan yang lainnya juga. Ada banyak foto yang lain, tapi kucetak yang menurutku bagus saja.” Dia membalik satu halaman lagi, dan tersenyum gembira seperti bocah yang diberi es krim. “Ah—ini dia. Fotomu yang tertidur di ruang klub.”

“Hah? Mana?” Shintaro—yang tadinya tidak terlalu antusias—merebut album foto dari tangan Seijuro. Memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak sedang bercanda. Sayangnya memang tidak. Itu benar-benar dirinya, kepala telungkup di atas meja dengan lengannya sebagai bantal. Matanya terpejam dan kacamatanya miring, tertidur dengan damai.

“Kau manis sekali, lho, waktu tertidur begitu,” Seijuro kelihatannya sangat terhibur melihat ekpresi terkejut Shintaro. Dia sengaja mencetak fotonya untuk diperlihatkan pada Shintaro. Bahkan keinginannya menggoda Shintaro semakin menjadi-jadi. “Sekarang juga masih manis.”

Shintaro membuang muka. Berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. “Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?”

“Dokumentasi pribadi.”

Dua kata itu cukup untuk mengingatkan Shintaro kalau Seijuro bisa agak berbahaya sekaligus menyebalkan. Ingatkan dia untuk memeriksa galeri ponsel Seijuro setelah ini, komputernya juga kalau perlu—siapa tahu Tuan Muda Akashi itu punya folder tersembunyi yang berisi foto-foto randomnya seperti ini.

 Mereka melanjutkan nostalgia mereka. Sibuk mengenang dan mengingat. Mencermati wajah-wajah masa lalu. Kadang Seijuro tersenyum, menceritakan peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan potret-potret di hadapan mereka. Shintaro mendengarkan, sesekali menanggapi. Melupakan teh yang tak lagi mengepulkan uap dan hujan yang masih menampar-nampar jendela. (Ah, kue keringnya juga terlupakan.)

“Apa ini?” Shintaro menghentikan gerakan tangan Seijuro, ketika dia melihat sesuatu tapi Seijuro tampaknya tidak mau berlama-lama di halaman itu.

“Fotomu. Masih ditanya?” Seijuro menjawab, apa adanya.

Itu memang potret diri Shintaro, dengan _jersey_ oranye Shutoku, di lapangan basket. Setengah melompat sambil melakukan tembakan tiga angka, bola sudah meluncur dari tangannya—meski belum terlalu jauh. Tidak ada pemain lain—baik lawan atau kawan—yang tertangkap kamera, seolah-olah lensa kamera yang digunakan untuk memotret memang hanya fokus padanya. Shintaro bahkan tidak tahu kapan dan di mana foto itu diambil.

“ _Inter High_ waktu kelas dua SMA. Shutoku melawan Yosen,” Akashi menjawab tanpa ditanya. Toh dari raut wajah Shintaro dia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan calon dokter itu. “Kalau kau tanya aku dapat dari mana, ini dokumentasi pribadi juga.”

Nah. Apa yang dia bilang soal memeriksa isi ponsel dan komputer pribadi Seijuro? Walau pun yang ini tidak memalukan seperti fotonya yang tertidur di ruang klub basket Teiko.

“Jangan bilang kau masih punya banyak foto-fotoku yang kau ambil tanpa izin, Sei?”

“Memang ada. Hanya untuk koleksi pribadi, kau tenang saja,” Seijuro mengibaskan tangannya, seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Dia buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Shintaro sempat berkomentar lagi. “Lagipula sebagian besar fotomu ketika bermain basket. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya.”

“Oh,” sialnya, area broca otak Shintaro mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya. Dia tidak bisa menemukan komentar yang lebih cerdas. Bukannya dia senang atau bagaimana. Dia juga belum lega. Seijuro bilang _sebagian besar—_ dia tidak tahu seberapa _besar_ yang dimaksud Seijuro dan juga masih ada sebagian kecil lain yang dia tidak tahu.

“Kau tidak ingin main basket lagi?” tiba-tiba Seijuro bertanya. Memutus pikirannya yang sudah melantur entah ke mana.

Shintaro sudah nyaris melupakan basket, meskipun olahraga itu pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Hanya saja dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan salah satu hobinya itu, sekarang. Dia bahkan hanya sempat mengikuti klub basket universitas selama satu semester. Kemudian terpaksa meninggalkan klub tersebut karena tugas kuliahnya semakin menggila. Melongok masa lalu melalui tinta yang tercetak di atas kertas membuatnya, sedikit banyak, ingin men _dribble_ bola oranye yang dulu akrab dengannya lagi, melakukan tembakan tiga angka, atau sekadar berlarian di lapangan. Tidak perlu bermain di pertandingan resmi, cukup _one on one_ di lapangan basket terdekat dengan Seijuro atau siapa pun juga sudah cukup.

“Tentu saja mau. Tapi kau tahu sendiri seperti apa jadwal dan tugas kuliahku.”

Seijuro memindai ruangan. Menatap bola basket yang berdebu di atas lemari. Tak pernah lagi dimainkan. Lalu melihat ke luar melalui jendela. Hujan sudah reda.

“Shin, ayo ke lapangan basket di blok dua. Kita main basket. Hujan sudah reda.”

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
>  
> 
> internet saya sempat ngadat pas mau publish, kayaknya itu pertanda #apa.  
> entah kenapa saya bayangin akashi ikutan mapres buat iseng (?) dan midorima ikutan juga karena akashi ikut (siapa tau dia menang dari akashi. kan lumayan) #nista #dibuang
> 
> terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca :")


End file.
